


a (green-eyed) alien and an airman talk in a trailer

by djchika



Series: an airman and an alien [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Maria DeLuca is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: (a sequel to an airman and a lousy wingman walk into a bar: a different pov and the aftermath)





	a (green-eyed) alien and an airman talk in a trailer

**Author's Note:**

> by popular demand! if you're new here please read the fic before this one

Michael slammed the shot glass on the bar.

“You break it. You bought it, Guerin,” Maria warned. Despite the reprimand, she topped off his drink. “What crawled up your ass?”

Michael grunted in response, but Maria was not to be deterred. She leaned over the bar to follow his eyeline and saw what he was glaring at. “Ahh, that crawled up your ass.”

He didn’t know what she was talking about. It wasn’t like he was the one who decided to start dating the human male species’ equivalent of a slugworm. Valenti? _Valenti_? After all those years he spent torturing Alex. Why the hell would Alex go out with that prick?

Michael was never going to understand humans.

He kept his eyes on the happy couple as he threw back another shot. Maria refilled it, watching him with amusement. Michael didn’t even care. Alex’s face was hidden by shadows, but Michael could see that he had turned towards Valenti. Alex was _looking_ at him.

_I never look away, not really._

Another shot of tequila burned down his throat.

He glowered at Maria when she didn’t refill his glass right away. Instead, she was giving him one of those searching looks she got when she was reading someone’s palm. Michael didn’t believe in any of her psychic bullshit, but he did know Maria was a lot more perceptive than people already gave her credit for. If she figured out what was (not) going on between him and Alex, Alex was going to freak.

Only because he didn’t want people knowing he was slumming it with “ _Guerin”_. Alex obviously didn’t care if people saw him now with Golden Boy Valenti.

He clenched his fist around the shot glass, letting it go suddenly when he felt it vibrating against his skin.

“Guerin,” Maria said, slowly like she was talking to a child, “use you words.”

“Since when do you allow PDA in your bar?” he asked, a low rumbling growing inside him when Alex leaned against Valenti.

“Alex and Kyle?” Maria cackled. An entirely evil laugh that was definitely at his expense. “I think if you walked over there and talked to Alex like a _normal_ human being you’d be able to fix—” She waved her hand at his general chest area. “—whatever’s malfunctioning inside your rib cage. I hesitate to call it a heart.”

Maria left to attend to another customer and Michael thought about what she said. It wouldn’t hurt to talk to Alex. It wasn’t like he was going to make a scene. He’d just ask. As Maria said, like a normal hu—  okay, nothing about him was exactly normal — but he could do this.

Bracing himself, Michael breathed deep to calm the raging wave of emotion inside him. He walked slowly towards the booth with every intention of acting completely and totally civil.

That is until he opened his mouth and immediately inserted his foot inside it.

And then he wanted to jam said foot somewhere near Valenti’s throat because he was holding Alex’s hand and glaring at Michael as if _he_ was the scum of the earth.

He wondered if somewhere in his generic code his kind was related to neanderthals because his baser instincts was calling at him to drag Alex away from Valenti like a caveman.

It was infuriating and confusing. Especially when Alex had the gall to look like _Michael_ was confusing him.

Michael’s next words weren’t any better than his last, but it fucking hurt okay? Sure, he also really, _really_ wanted to punch Valenti just because he was such a smug dick, but he also thought things were getting good between him and Alex again.

Apparently he thought fucking wrong.

“That’s the opposite of fixing it, Guerin!” he heard Maria yell as the door closed behind him.

Yeah, yeah. They could all bite his alien ass.

-

Michael stared at the message, a red flush rising up his cheeks.

Shit.

-

There were times in his life when he wished he could say ‘ _Beam me up, Scotty’_ and disappear immediately.

Every day of his childhood for example. That particular night in the desert with Alex and Isobel. _That_ day when everything in his life went apeshit at the same time.

Sure, no one died or was permanently disfigured, but reading through his messages again, Michael felt it still ranked high up on that list.

_I’m not dating Kyle._

_He lied because he thought you were being homophobic._

_Guerin._

_Answer your damn phone._

_Guerin, pick up._

He had received the first message almost an hour ago and still hadn’t bothered to reply.

Coincidentally, that was also how long he’d been dying of embarrassment.

If you consider everything he’d had to endure in his life, it wouldn’t be a huge expectation that he’d be immune to this particular emotion. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case.

He couldn’t believe he made a scene in the middle of the Wild Pony. Who was even there to witness it? DeLuca for sure. No way was she going to let him live that down.

God, this was all Valenti’s fault. He was the one who decided to get a personality transplant overnight. And Valenti had his tentacles all over Alex. He’d _confirmed_ that they were dating.

Or at least strongly implied it.

Another ripple of shame rushed through him and he buried his head in his pillow, trying to erase the memory of his brainless, alpha male posturing.

The part of him that was made of the same DNA as Max Evans wanted to dramatically proclaim that he was never setting foot in the bar again. Especially when the relentless buzzing of his phone started back up.

With a scowl, Michael threw it on the bed where it landed next to his discarded shirt. He had been planning to take a shower, but a drive sounded better. Disappear into the silence for a couple of hours.

He was about to get up and do just that when he heard the crunch of shoes against gravel outside.

Michael was not above petulantly ignoring the banging on his door.

“I’m not dating Kyle,” Alex said, from outside as he knocked. “Guerin, open the door and let me explain.”

The door jiggled on its hinges and then Michael heard a loud huff of frustration followed by a muttered, “Seriously?”

He wondered if Alex would leave if he thought the trailer was empty.

Sadly, he had no such luck because Alex was back to hammering on the side of his Airstream. “Jesus, Guerin. I know you’re in there. Open up.”

Against his bruised ego’s wishes, Michael stood to turn the lock. Alex didn’t even wait. He barged right in as if he was afraid Michael would change his mind and close the door in his face.

“Sure, make yourself at home,” Michael said, sarcastically. He leaned back against the sink, trying to look as unaffected as possible. If he couldn’t completely salvage his pride, he could at least pretend he had a smidgen of dignity left.

Alex stood in the middle of his trailer, simply staring at him and Michael swore he counted a full ten seconds before Alex said, roughly, “Put on a shirt.”

“No,” Michael replied immediately, mostly to be contrary. The truth was he was getting a little cold.

“I can’t—” Alex inhaled then let his breath out in a loud exhale as if Michael was being purposely difficult. He was, but Alex didn’t know that. “I need to talk to you and I can’t when you’re shirtless like that.”

Despite himself, Michael smirked. He might also have puffed out his chest a little.

“Shut up,” Alex snapped, his ears burning red. He grabbed Michael’s shirt off the bed and threw it at him.

As soon as his shirt was on, Michael stared at Alex expectantly.

“I’m not dating Kyle.”

“So you’ve said.”

“Kyle was being—“ Alex huffed a small laugh’ “—protective if you can believe it.”

“A regular knight in shining armor.”

“He thought you were upset at the idea of two men dating.”

Michael scoffed. “Which is rich coming from Valenti. Did he hit his head and forgot the entirety of high school?”

“Are you going to let me talk?” Alex asked impatiently, stepping closer and giving him a look.

Michael rolled his eyes but he motioned at him to go on. His sudden acquiescence was definitely not because of how his mouth had dried up at Alex’s sudden proximity.

“I said you were upset that I was dating someone—” Alex looked at him through his eyelashes, and for a moment Michael was transported back to when he was seventeen and falling in love for the first time. “—that I was dating anyone who wasn’t you.”  

A complicated emotion as strong as an exploding star punched right through him. Exhilaration and terror and an infinite amount of _love_ that even his genius alien brain didn’t have the capacity to comprehend. It was a small step, but monumental at the same time.

Michael bit his lip, trying to contain the grin threatening to split his face. “You told him about me.”

The small, proud smile Alex gave him set off another series of explosions in his chest. “Yes, I told him about you. About... us.”

_Us._

The word hung between them and for one stupid second, they just stood there staring at each other. He didn’t know why Alex would tell Valenti of all people, but he could live with that. He could live with anything as long as Alex was by his side.

Then because sometimes Michael enjoyed being a little shit, he shrugged, curling one side of his lip into a smirk and said, “You know, technically we aren’t dating.”

“You are just—” Alex cut himself off, exasperated fondness written all over his face. “You know what? Fine.”

He leaned heavily against the bed, waving Michael’s hand away when he tried to help him, until he was on the floor on one knee.

Michael face contorted as he tried to control his grin, but it was no use. “What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, laughing.

Looking up at him, Alex’s eyes sparkled with mischief. The joy in them took the breath right out of his chest. “Michael Guerin, would you go out with me?”

Michael hummed low in his throat and Alex smacked his shin, now laughing as well. “Yes or no, Guerin.”

The moment was soft and tender in a way that most of their lives had never been. Michael couldn’t imagine a scenario when he would ever say no to this man.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now help me up.”

Michael pulled Alex up, wrapping his arms around him and simply allowed himself to touch. Reassuring the part of him that was still in disbelief that he was allowed to have this, that it wasn’t part of some fever dream.

A kiss pressed against his lips, gentle and sweet. It was almost chaste if not for the hand that Alex had on his ass.

“Does that mean I can take off my shirt now?” he asked, smiling with his lips still pressed against Alex’s. He was seriously in danger of exploding into giggles like a twelve year old.

Alex dropped his head against his shoulder, laughing quietly. “I can’t believe you thought I was dating Kyle and I still wanted to jump you.”

“You _always_ want to jump me. And it’s a compliment. You made the great Kyle Valenti bi.”

“I already have my hands full with you,” Alex quipped, giving Michael’s ass a squeeze.

Michael hugged Alex against him, one hand loosely wrapped around the back of his neck. Alex buried his head in Michael’s neck and breathed him in. It threatened to overwhelm his already full heart.

“Guerin.” Alex extracted himself from the hug, giving him a wholly serious look which was again ruined by the fact his hands were still south of the border. “If we’re done talking about how I’m _not_ dating anyone but you, then yes, I would very much like it if you took off your shirt.”

Alex leaned in and it was easy to meet him halfway. This time the kiss was demanding and needy. Heat rushing through him as he licked his tongue against Alex’s lips and then proceeded to ravish his mouth.

It was easy to lose himself in the heat of it, but Alex cupped his hands over Michael’s cheeks and turned the kiss slow and tender.

It felt like coming home. The kind that he had been searching for all his life.

Except that right underneath their feet were years of research on how he could leave Roswell, leave Alex. Research that he been piecing together and was already mostly complete.

He just hadn’t told Max and Isobel yet.

But he had to tell Alex.

Michael placed his hands on Alex’s shoulder, gently pushing him away. Alex still looked dazed from the kiss, his eyes soft as he stared at Michael and Michael wanted to memorize every inch of him. Whatever happened. He never wanted to forget.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me! [tumblr: djchika,](http://djchika.tumblr.com/) [twitter: djchika_](https://twitter.com/djchika_)


End file.
